<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go away/please stay by gigglesandfreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977552">go away/please stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles'>gigglesandfreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys please learn how to COMMUNICATE, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Teen Angst, Whump, broken trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has been disappearing for solo missions more and more often and Anakin's starting to wonder if it's more than just on request of the Council.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go away/please stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this goes out to all the kids who had an ~angsty~ phase and/or are still living in their ~angsty~ phase. I have four brothers and Anakin is highly inspired by all the emotional breakdowns I watched them have with my dad over the years. it hurts because you just want to SHAKE THEM and make them see how much they LOVE EACH OTHER. </p><p>but this is life and this is whump and we don't always get what we want...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re back.”</p><p>Anakin watched Obi-Wan pause in the doorway, his go-bag slung over his shoulder. The older Jedi had deep circles under his eyes--but that wasn’t really that unusual these days--and a sling supporting his left arm.</p><p>“Hello,” Obi-Wan managed a weak smile. “I thought you had class.”</p><p>“Just got back,” Anakin said shortly, crossing his arms as he watched Obi-Wan hover at the entrance to their dark quarters. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered around the room, taking in the distinguished lights. </p><p>When Anakin had returned to an empty quarters <em> again </em>, he hadn’t felt like turning them on.</p><p>“Ah,” nodded Obi-Wan. “How was it?”</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked “What?”</p><p>Anakin stood from the couch, stalking toward Obi-Wan. “Where <em> were </em>you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan regarded his padawan with discomfort. “I was--”</p><p>But Anakin wasn’t actually interested in a response. “You left six rotations ago.”</p><p>Obi-Wan set his bag on the floor, squinting at the way the movement jostled his arm. Anakin briefly wondered what had happened to his master while he was gone. He looked awful.</p><p>“I had an assignment from the Council.”</p><p>“Appreciate the heads up.” Anakin heard his own voice and didn’t recognise it.</p><p>Something shifted on Obi-Wan’s face. “It was...covert. I planned to--”</p><p>“Why wasn’t I told?”</p><p>“Anakin,” he sounded tired, moving further into the room.</p><p>It was Obi-Wan’s classic dismissal. He thought sighing Anakin’s name was enough to quiet his padawan and keep him from probing and prodding. </p><p>Anakin followed Obi-Wan as he moved about the common area.</p><p>“I’m your padawan. We’re supposed to be a team, but you keep--”</p><p>“I don’t <em> keep </em> doing anything. The <em> Council </em> occasionally asks me to fulfill certain duties.”</p><p>“Why am I left out?”</p><p>“You’re fifteen, Anakin. You’re a padawan and--”</p><p>“That’s bullshit.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him sharply. “Don’t--”</p><p>“Don’t lecture me about respecting the <em> Code! </em> As far as I’m concerned, the Code doesn’t seem to have much regard for respect!”</p><p>“You’re not being fair. I understand your frustration, but--”</p><p>“No, you don’t! If you understood anything about me, you wouldn’t disappear every few revolutions without saying so much as a <em> word to me!</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned on the counter with his good arm, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” demanded Anakin.</p><p>“The Council--”</p><p>“No.” he bit back. “Why didn’t <em> you </em> tell me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched Anakin with tired eyes. “Don’t ask me that question.”</p><p>“<em>Well? </em>”</p><p>The older Jedi ran a hand down his face. “Anakin,” he sighed. “There are things the Council asks me to do that don’t involve you.”</p><p>“Because they don’t trust me.”</p><p>“No. Because you’re only fifteen--”</p><p>Something about Obi-Wan’s ease in defending the Council clicked in Anakin’s head. Suddenly, it all made sense. This had only been the most recent in a long line of pop-up missions for Obi-Wan this year and Anakin had grown tired of getting notices from his teaching masters in the middle of class informing him that he was to focus on his academics for a few days while Obi-Wan was off-world.</p><p>“Because <em> you </em> don’t trust me.” Anakin said the words as if he was discovering them for himself. </p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, reaching for the younger Jedi. “Anakin--”</p><p>“No.” Anakin recoiled back. “<em>No</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan froze, his hand hovering between himself and Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin’s heart twinged at the hurt that filled his master’s eyes, but he reminded himself <em> no</em>. Obi-Wan brought this on <em> himself</em>.</p><p>He didn’t trust him. He never had.</p><p>“The Council didn’t even ask you to go, did they? You volunteered!”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face revealed all Anakin needed to know.</p><p>“You <em> did!</em>”</p><p>“Anakin, it’s not that simple. The Council needed someone to--”</p><p>“But it didn’t have to be <em> you!</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan took a breath. “I think this conversation would be better had later. We’re both tired and our words--”</p><p>“Our words are <em> honest</em>, Master. Just admit it! You don’t trust me. These missions are just your excuse to get away from me.”</p><p>“Now, that’s ridiculous...”</p><p>“<em>Is it? </em>”</p><p>“Yes. It <em> is</em>.” Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, his face having more colour in it now than it had when he’d walked in the door a few minutes ago. “I trust you with my life and I thought you <em> knew that </em> by now.” The words were bitter and uncharacteristic of Obi-Wan, but Anakin had struck a nerve. It had been his intention all along.</p><p>“That’s not the same thing. You think I’m volatile...too impulsive. Unbalanced.” Anakin listed off the words that clouded his sleep, words that seeped in and out of his mind in the voices of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Qui-Gon, <em> Obi-Wan</em>.</p><p>“<em>Well, you are! </em>” shouted Obi-Wan, throwing his hand in the air. As quickly as the words left his mouth, it was obvious he wanted to retract them. Grey eyes widened, only accentuating the deep circles beneath them. “Anakin...I--”</p><p>Anakin stalked to his room and let the door slide shut behind him.</p><p>He heard the heavy footsteps of Obi-Wan hot on his heels, but didn’t care enough to turn around.</p><p>“Anakin.”</p><p>The padawan leaned against the door, his chest heaving. Anakin wasn’t sure what he expected from the accusation, but his master outright <em> agreeing </em> had never crossed his mind. </p><p>Obi-Wan was <em> everything </em> to him. </p><p>It was hurtful that he went on special assignments without Anakin, but only because he normally returned with new injuries and a more forced smile. If he would just <em> tell Anakin </em> what was going on, Anakin could <em> help him</em>. That’s what they did, he and Obi-Wan: they helped each other. </p><p>They had different perspectives on most things and different approaches for <em> everything </em>, but they were a team. Two parts of the same whole. Anakin couldn’t understand when or why Obi-Wan had started keeping secrets from him.</p><p>“Anakin, please let me in.”</p><p>Doors in the Temple didn’t lock, so it wasn’t a realistic request. Obi-Wan could have just opened the door if he wanted to.</p><p>Anakin hoped he would.</p><p>"<em>No</em>.” he called back instead, needing Obi-Wan to feel the hurt that he had been feeling for so long.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry. Please open the door.”</p><p><em> I shouldn’t have said that</em>. Not <em> I didn’t mean that</em>.</p><p>“<em>Anakin</em>.” A sigh.</p><p>“Leave me alone!” Even as he screamed it, a part of him twisted, hoping Obi-Wan would defy him and open the door, enveloping Anakin into his arms like he used to when Anakin had first started his apprenticeship.</p><p>That would make it all better. Anakin’s frustration would be no match for the warmth of Obi-Wan Kenobi and he <em> knew </em> that if his master would just open the door, just offer him that sad smile that he’d gotten so good at lately, and hug him, it would be okay. They’d be okay.</p><p>“Please, Anakin--”</p><p>“<em>Go away!</em>” he bellowed, longing for Obi-Wan to understand he actually meant <em> please stay</em>.</p><p>A brief pause. Then, Anakin heard the door to their quarters slide open and Obi-Wan’s presence on the other side of the door was replaced with cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love them. I miss them.</p><p>tumblr: giggles-and-freckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>